The present invention relates to improved method and apparatus for closing the toe end of a hose, and more particularly relates to improvement in formation of an arc sew line on the toe section of a hose on any conventional sewing machine of the fixed type without requirement for any complicated accessories.
One example of the conventional apparatus for closing the toe end of a seamless hose (hereinafter referred to simply as "toe closer") is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,941,069 and 3,952,673 and is now in use for actual production of seamless hoses. In the closing operation on this conventional toe closer, a pair of finger pieces are inserted into a seamless hose material prepared inside out in order to stretch it laterally. The seamless hose material is then transferred to a holder of a sewing mechanism and the finger pieces withdrawn from the interior of the seamless hose material so held by the holder in order to enable sewing of its rear toe section. Thereafter, the rear toe section is removed from the holder and pneumatically passed to the next process for completion of toe closing.
The average production rate on the above-described conventional toe closer is about 400 dozens per 8 hours. This relatively low production rate is caused by the disadvantage that, even when the sewing machine is of a fixed type, it is required to vertically clamp the toe section of a seamless hose material in a free state by a holder and to circularly rotate the holder, thereby provisionally disabling the lateral movement of the seamless hose material.
In the case of the conventional automatic toe closer, further, it is indispensable to move the sewing machine circularly about the axis of the hose material for circular sewing of the toe end of the material hose. When a sewing machine of the above-described fixed type is used, it is indispensable to use the rotary type holder. In either case, the construction of the toe closer has to be inevitably complicated and enlarged, which naturally causes an undesirable rise in production cost of hoses.